Entre los sueños de un Pobre Condenado
by Le-Femme-qui-Rit-23
Summary: Estando allí, sobre la colina de suelo rocoso, a Scar lo invadió un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia, mezclada con la cantidad equivalente de miedo: nostalgia por los días pasados de su niñez, tan sencilla, tan calmada, pero nunca feliz, y miedo, ante la idea de saberse caído nuevamente en el presidio.


**Entre los Sueños de un Pobre Condenado**

One-Shot (The Lion King)

La pintura enmarcada de un pueblo aburguesado; un cuadro de calles perfectas, construidas alrededor de una villa perfecta, con una hilera de casitas perfectas, con sus respectivos jardines perfectos; allí mismo, donde vivían esposas y maridos perfectos, junto a sus hijas e hijos perfectos, sus autos perfectos y sus vecinos perfectos. Mascotas perfectas, amigos perfectos, familias perfectas. ¡Y cuanto más podría decirse de vidas tan perfectas! Es esa, después de todo, la estampa que tan bien distingue a la pomposa burguesía francesa, como una etiqueta de precios, marcada al rojo vivo en la piel del hijo adinerado; la obsesión por dar pie a la insaciable búsqueda de la perfección.

Scar, incluso en su infame posición de animal salvaje, había vivido entre esos insólitos círculos pudientes, rendido ante el poder de sus enfermizos cánones estéticos. Encerrado, cautivo en una triste jaula de metal, tan fría y solitaria como el corazón de su prisionero. ¡Terrible fiera aquella, que había sido subyugada por el ego humano y sus ansias de control hacia todo lo que se mueve, vive y respira!

El señor Cornello Hollande era un poderoso terrateniente en esas tierras francófonas, y como todo hombre influyente en esos lejanos parajes campestres, tenía una cierta afición por las colecciones. Algunas personas coleccionan estampillas, sellos, monedas, e incluso autos, el señor Cornello coleccionaba animales. Un día, cuando, en compañía de un viejo amigo, recorría las lejanas praderas del norte de la India, divisó un extraño león, que por mucho que se pareciese, no era como ningún león que el terrateniente hubiese visto en su vida. Ese andar pausado, ese cuerpo pequeño y curvado, y hermosa melena negra que bailaba al son del viento, cautivaron al pobre Cornello.

Deseaba un gran felino, temible, poderoso, para hacer de su pequeño gato mascota; y lo había encontrado. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo de su regreso a Francia, para que el hombre se apresurase a obtener un ejemplar parecido. Ante los precios del mercado, y la poca discreción ante un espécimen adulto, pronto un pequeño cachorro de león asiático cruzo las puertas de la mansión Hollande, dentro de una pequeña caja de cartón. Y ese miserable animal, con una larga cicatriz surcando su ojo derecho, recibió el nombre de _Scar_.

Ahora, tras años de correr libre en las amplias praderas del África, Scar se encontraba otra vez frente a la insulsa campiña francesa, admirando el paisaje desde una gran roca que pasaba por montaña. No sabía cómo había llegado allí, a ese mismo paraje estrecho en el que Cornello soltaba a su banda de animales. Caballos, tigres, pandas, y hasta lobos, se habían encaminado por esos senderos, todos reticentes, todos solitarios. Todos condenados a la misma vida en cautiverio.

Estando allí, sobre la colina de suelo rocoso, a Scar lo invadió un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia, mesclada con la cantidad equivalente de miedo: nostalgia por los días pasados de su niñez, tan sencilla, tan calmada, pero nunca feliz, y miedo, ante la idea de saberse caído nuevamente en el presidio.

Era de noche. La lluvia caía sobre él en forma de tormenta, mojando su pelaje que, pesado y maloliente, escurría las lágrimas del cielo. Allí, solo a unos cuantos metros de la gran roca, Scar había conocido a un pequeño cachorro de león, un poco más robusto que él, de facciones más afables y colores más alegres. Y en esa triste pradera, que entonces parecía tan extensa y vasta, habían jugado, se habían correteado, perseguido, y también peleado. Solo hasta que la luz del atardecer tocaba esas extrañas tierras, y ambas criaturas, hartas del sueño, volvían a su cubil a descansar. No fue sino años después, cuando su tamaño se volvió desmesurado, y su presencia peligrosa, que el señor Cornello los encerró entre barrotes de metal. Dos jaulas, que deliberadamente o no, eran contiguas.

Aquel león había sido, hasta el punto que su naturaleza frívola lo permitiese, un hermano para el cachorro oscuro. Y ese hermano, que parecía más fuerte y capaz que su congénere asiático, era el favorito del señor Cornello, y por eso, y solo por eso, se le había bendecido con el nombre de _Mufasa. _

Un relámpago resonó en lo vacuo de ese campo desierto, y Scar huyo despavorido, aterrado, como si el rayo hubiese caído justo sobre él. Sus patas, inquietas, salpicaban en el agua que corría por la vereda, en busca de un refugio a esa terrible tormenta. Sus pensamientos se habían desbordado, como se desborda un balde bajo una gotera en una noche de tempestad. Fue una mañana lluviosa, en ese mismo lugar, cuando Scar conoció a Mufasa, y ahora, años después, la lluvia se había vuelto un trago amargo, y ese paraje, un martirio cruel.

No era, sin embargo, un sentimiento de culpa o arrepentimiento el que pesaba en su corazón. Era un sentimiento de miedo y frustración, ante la falta de estos.


End file.
